Sure Would Be Prettier With You
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Slight AU. Beca is a new freshman at Barden and she just can't get a certain redhead off her mind.


I'm woken up by the sound of some obnoxious iPhone alarm. I turn over and see that I really should get my ass out of bed and ready for class. After a quick shower I head out of my dorm.

I am a member of the freshmen class here at Barden University, unfortunately. Dragged here basically kicking and screaming by my father who has been snagging father of the year awards since he walked out of my life at the age of 13. I'm here to get my degree and get out to pursue my real passion, making music. So far things haven't been too bad though, sans my roommate refusing to make eye contact, I've made some friends.

I live in Reid Hall, it's the oldest dorm but it comes with perks. It has the cleanest bathrooms and the best location being right off the main quad. The girls who live on my floor seem interesting at the least. The girls that live across from me for example, Fat Amy, she requested that name and her roommate Stacie. Within the five minutes of conversation we had while brushing our teeth I learned all about Fat Amy's crocodile taming career back in Australia and Stacie's "hunter," yeah that's about all I'm going to say about that.

Anyway, I am walking toward my only class of the day today, English 210. Due to my small stride I am one of the last ones to arrive and take a seat at the giant round table by the professor.

"Alright, I think that's everyone. Welcome to English 210 Something Wicked. I am passing the syllabus around the table now and we will be starting with the first half of the Novela Carmilla for next class. Any questions?"

As some girl at the far end of the table asks some mundane question probably clearly covered in the syllabus I evaluate the people around me. To me left, Professor Caldwell, a man in his late forties with a strong father like presence and a seemingly calm exterior. Two guys I recognize from seeing them in the hallways, I think their names are Donald and Benji, a quite Asian girl, four people whom introduced themselves sometime when I wasn't paying attention and at the opposite side of me Stacie and wait who is that? I decided I should probably start listening to learn who this girl is.

Thankfully the red head in mention raised her hand next.

"Hello professor Caldwell?"

She continued when she saw him nodding reassuring her she called him by the correct name.

"I was wondering if you had an extra copy of Carmilla I could borrow? The bookshop was sold out so I had to order online and it wont get here until sometime next week."

The professor smiled toward the red head "Actually.."

"Chloe" She clarified for him.

"Chloe, I loaned my extra to another student. Is there anyone who would be will to share?

Without even realizing I had already raised my hand.

"Oh great, Beca here will share with you Chloe. Okay if that is all the questions, we're done today."

As I pack up I look across the table and see Stacie talking to Chloe and motioning toward me. Trying to keep my cool I walk into the hall after them.

"Beca" Stacie smiled "Beca, this is my good friend Chloe Beale, Chloe this is my new neighbor Beca."

"Nice to meet you Beca." Chloe said with a sweet smile.

"Like wise" I said as we walked back to the quad.

"Hey Beca, could I swing by after lunch tomorrow to get that book from you?" Chloe asked and I have to remind myself to stop starring and answer.

"Um yeah that sounds good. " I say as casual as possible. I knew coming to college meant meeting new people but I didn't expect the girls to be this breath taking, or maybe just this girl singular.

"Sweet! I'm having lunch at the café with Aubrey and Stacie tomorrow so I'll just walk back with Stacie after. Nice meeting you Beca." Chloe smiled and waved as she headed off into the opposite direction as Stacie and I.

"So how was it?" Stacie asks bumping into my side playfully.

"How was what?" I chuckle

"Your first big girl college class silly? I remember my freshmen year, actually I only remember about half of it." Stacie said

I laugh, "It wasn't too bad, Chloe seems cool."

Stacie glances at me as we reached the front door to our dorm. "Cool?"

"Shut up." I say with a smile and head to my room.

It's been two days since Chloe stopped by and grabbed the book. I was hoping she would stay for a bit but she had to run off to her job. I learnt that she taught rock climbing to kids every Tuesday and Thursday. She thanked me with a kiss on the cheek though so that was a major plus.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen her since then. Stacie came into my room last night with Amy and brought up the fact that Chloe is a psychology major and takes a lab Wednesday nights with Aubrey. Surprising as it sounds Stacey is a pre-med major, I don't mean that to sound as bad as it does, it just I've only ever heard that girl talk about frat parties.

"I know I come off as a bit, what's the word?" Stacie address me

"Slutty?" Amy piped in

"I was going to say ditzy, Patricia." Stacie said with a half serious tone. "But what I was trying to say was, I'm glad we're neighbors. And I'm probably not supposed to mention this but…" Stacie dragged out her sentences with a playful smile gracing her features.

"The redhead thinks you're cute." Amy said jumping the gun.

I felt my mouth suddently dry up as a croaked out a "What?"

Stacie stood up and walked away with a wink, followed closely by Amy.

"See ya later shorty!"

And now I'm left with my thoughts.

Xxxxx

"So you've only be in the presence of this girl what, two times now and youre already smitten? This is fast even for you Chloe." Aubrey said with a small smile threatening to show.

Chloe huffed and plopped down on the couch beside her friend handing her the bowl of popcorn she just got finished cooking.

"I don't know Bree, there's just something about her." Chloe says as she grabs the tv remote and turns on a movie.

Aubrey turns her head from looking at her redheaded friend, and directed her attention to the screen. "I love this movie."

Chloe smiled "I know Aubrey, we've probably seen this one over a hundred times. And for the record, I am nothing like Cher, I don't care what you say." Chloe laughs throwing a piece of popcorn at her best friend.

"You're right, you could never pull of that yellow tweed." Aubrey says with a smirk.

"Oh you bitch!" Chloe squeals before attacking her best friend in a vicious pillow fight.


End file.
